


And Baby Makes Three

by ohmyrowling



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Percababy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyrowling/pseuds/ohmyrowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're the trailblazers, they always have been. They always do things first- first to leave Camp Half-Blood (oh boy were there tears), first to get married (again, tears). So no one is really surprised when they're the first to announce they’re going to have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn't love Percababy?

They're the trailblazers, they always have been. They always do things first- first to leave Camp Half-Blood (oh boy were there tears), first to get married (again, tears). So no one is really surprised when they're the first to announce they’re going to have a baby.

They hadn’t been planning on finding out what it was- they’d wanted it to be a surprise. But the doctor accidentally says ‘her’ one day and Percy insists his eyes are watering due to allergies and the changing weather.

They clear the boxes of Percy’s old comic books and Annabeth’s old sketchbooks out of the spare room and they paint it powder blue to match the sea-creature-and-seashell mobile that had shown up on their terrace one day. Annabeth grows steadily larger as the months wear on and complains endlessly about being pregnant during the summertime and Percy becomes increasingly more anxious about all the ways he’s likely to mess up his kid and their friends assure them both that they’ll be fabulous parents.

Sally is beside herself at the idea of being a grandmother and Paul helps Percy put the crib together and Frederick even sent them a model airplane to hang in the nursery which makes Percy smile and Annabeth cry (even though she swears up and down that it’s just the hormones). The girls all throw her a baby shower. Hazel plans out all kinds of games and Piper goes a little overboard on buying baby-sized tutus and boots and hair bows. Even Clarisse gets all smiley and glassy-eyed when Annabeth walks in, totally surprised, and they hang onto each other for a few seconds longer than is strictly necessary. Jason and Leo take Percy out for drinks and they arrive home spectacularly drunk and it’s a good thing Annabeth is asleep because, pregnant or not, she would kick all three of their asses had she been awake.

Percy and Annabeth discuss names all the time. They have lists written on napkins and the backside of bus passes and they just cannot agree on a name. Percy likes Valerie and Annabeth likes Sarah and don’t even bring up middle names. Sally tells them over and over again that when the baby is born, they’ll know what her name is.

And when the baby finally is born everyone shows up. Percy is jittery and excited and unable to sit still and Annabeth is exhausted and content to just sit with their little girl in her arms. The gang comes in a few at a time- even Annabeth’s father and stepmother show up at one point during the day, promising to return tomorrow when the both of them are more rested- until Thalia arrives and bends the Mist so that they can all pile into the hospital room and visit with the newest member of their overly large family. Frank can’t stop staring at the tiny little thing being passed around and Nico refuses to hold her, goes white when someone even mentions it, for fear of ‘messing her up somehow’, and Rachel can’t stop talking about how absolutely adorable she is.

When Jason asks what they’ve decided to name her Percy and Annabeth look at each other. They both know neither of their names are right.

But then Percy looks down at his daughter- _his daughter!-_ and her grey eyes, eyes just like Annabeth’s, staring up at him and he knows.

“What about Amanda?”

And Annabeth smiles and Sally starts crying all over again and everyone murmurs their assent until the noise becomes too loud and the baby let’s out a disgruntled shriek from Percy’s arms. Everyone quiets immediately and she goes back to staring at Percy.

“Amanda Jackson-Chase,” Annabeth says fondly, leaning back on her pillows, “I think it’s perfect.”

And when they take Amanda home and put her in her crib Annabeth starts the mobile and Percy leans down and whispers, “I love you, my little Mandy-girl.”


End file.
